


Ser infantil é diferente de ser uma criança

by VanessaSakata



Category: Gintama
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaSakata/pseuds/VanessaSakata
Summary: Gintoki acorda e descobre que voltou a ser uma criança. Como ele conseguirá voltar a ser adulto?
Kudos: 2





	1. Pijama frouxo é confortável, mas constrangedor

O sol nasceu iluminando todo o Distrito Kabuki, que começava a acordar e a se movimentar por suas ruas de chão batido. Enquanto Catherine jogava água em frente ao bar de Otose, no andar de cima tudo ainda permanecia em silêncio.

Kagura ainda dormia em seu armário, com Sadaharu na parte de baixo do mesmo. E Gintoki dormia em seu quarto, até que o despertador em formato de justaway começou a tocar escandalosamente. De sob o cobertor, uma mão tentou alcançar o barulhento despertador, procurando-o para acertar um soco, mas não achando.

Será que o bendito despertador havia deslizado pelo chão enquanto tocava, como algumas vezes fazia?

Resolveu botar a cabeça para fora do cobertor como uma tartaruga saía do casco. Seus olhos avermelhados mal se abriam de tanto sono. Havia ido dormir tarde, pois lera o novo volume da Jump recém-adquirido e não vira o tempo passar. Além disso, a madrugada e a manhãzinha estavam meio frias e isso o fazia ficar com mais preguiça de se levantar.

Por fim, alcançou o despertador e o fez parar de tocar, sem precisar socá-lo. Entretanto, seus olhos se arregalaram ao olhar mais atentamente para a sua mão... Mas não parecia ser sua mão. Não sentia nenhum dos calos que costumava ter e parecia menor.

Conhecia bem suas mãos, pois usava cada parte dela para fazer tudo quanto é coisa, tanto coisas decentes quanto indecentes. Eram mãos de um adulto, com calos por conta de anos empunhando katanas e, atualmente, sua bokutou e outras ferramentas pelo seu trabalho de faz-tudo.

Ex-samurais e trabalhadores braçais têm mãos calejadas, certo? E um homem de vinte e poucos anos de idade tem mãos de acordo com sua estatura, certo?

Por que via e sentia mãos de criança, então?

Jogou para o lado o cobertor que parecia muito maior do que de costume, assim como seu futon. Foi quando se sentou e percebeu que até seu pijama verde-claro parecia grande – ou melhor, enorme – e totalmente frouxo.

Será que havia encolhido?

― Nãããããão... – ele tentou tirar da cabeça uma hipótese tão absurda. – Eu não posso ter...

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ouvir a si mesmo quando se interrompeu. Aquela não era sua voz. Definitivamente, não era sua voz grave de Sugita Tomokazu¹. Seus pensamentos tinham a sua voz de adulto, mas da sua garganta saía uma voz aguda, de criança.

Tomou coragem para encarar suas mãos pequenas, sem calos. Percebeu o pijama muito frouxo e se atreveu a olhar para dentro de suas calças e cueca agora grandes, somente para fazer uma constatação...

― E-eu só estou sonhando, certo...? Ainda sou um adulto, tenho certeza... Não posso ter perdido assim aqueles pelos, não é mesmo...?

Levantou-se, segurando as calças enquanto a parte de cima do pijama se abria completamente e estava do tamanho de um de seus quimonos do dia a dia. Pé ante pé, foi até o banheiro, mas ao passar pela sala, tropeçou nas calças e caiu de cara no chão. A dor que ele tentava amenizar esfregando o nariz que fora de encontro ao chão era bem real.

No banheiro, enquanto ainda segurava as calças, encarou a pia e o espelho logo acima. Tudo parecia maior para ele, realçando o fato de que ele não tinha mais um metro e setenta e sete centímetros de altura e que naquele momento vestia muito pijama para pouco corpo... E sua voz estava mais para a de Asami Yaguchi².

Apesar de ainda alcançar a pia, o espelho só refletia o topo de sua cabeça e sua permanente natural prateada. Sabia que Kagura conseguia se ver no espelho, mas ele, naquele momento, não. Segurando as calças frouxas, deu um pulinho e viu seu rosto refletido nele.

― Hã...?

Arregalou os olhos ao perceber que tinha visto rapidamente um rosto infantil. Tinha realmente visto aquilo?

Deu um novo pulo, olhando fixamente o espelho. Aquele rosto era realmente seu?

― HÃ? HÃÃÃÃÃÃ?!

Impulsionou suas pernas para um novo pulo, mais alto. Precisava ter certeza de que aquela cara era realmente sua.

Pulou. Viu seu reflexo no espelho. O rosto lisinho que, se fosse ainda adulto, ele iria barbear naquela manhã... Se fosse ainda adulto, porque estava com cara de criança! O reflexo no espelho da pia do banheiro mostrava um garoto de idade entre dez e doze anos, com cabelos prateados bagunçados, olhos rubros arregalados e boca escancarada numa genuína expressão de surpresa:

― O QUÊÊÊÊÊ??!!

Ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir. Apreensivo, segurou com força as calças do pijama verde-claro para não cair. Sabia muito bem quem iria entrar. Shinpachi ainda não havia chegado, então...

― Prendeu “aquilo” no zíper das calças de novo, Gin-chan...?

Era Kagura que fazia aquela pergunta com uma voz sonolenta, ainda vestida com seu pijama rosa, os cabelos ruivos bagunçados e esfregando os olhos azuis. Ela lavou o rosto e o enxugou, terminando assim de acordar. Os olhos azuis da garota olharam para a pequena figura desajeitada, segurando as calças frouxas do pijama, cuja parte de cima lhe ficava igualmente enorme.

Encarou o garoto, que era bem menor que ela. Devia ser só um pouco mais alto do que Seita. Tinha a sensação de que conhecia aquele moleque, mas era estranho que ele estivesse tentando vestir o pijama do Gin-chan.

Foi quando ela avançou para cima do pequeno albino.

― O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO COM O PIJAMA DO GIN-CHAN, SEU PIRRALHO?!

Gintoki se esquivou da primeira investida, assustado:

― EI, KAGURA! ACORDA, EU SOU O GIN-CHAN!

Não adiantou, a Yato começou a correr atrás de Gintoki, que saiu correndo do banheiro para fugir e salvar a própria pele.

― GIN-CHAN! TEM UM LADRÃO DE PIJAMAS AQUI! ELE TÁ ROUBANDO SEU PIJAMA, GIN-CHAN!

O Yorozuya correu pela casa toda, mas na sala não conseguiu parar a corrida e tropeçou novamente nas calças e ele caiu de cara no chão. Kagura não perdeu tempo e ordenou que Sadaharu o pegasse, o que foi obedecido fielmente pelo cão gigante, que não se importou com o quanto sua presa se agitava para tentar sair de sua mandíbula.

A porta corrediça se abriu e Shinpachi nem se anunciou, pois havia deparado com a cena bizarra na sala com Sadaharu segurando um garoto pela cabeça, este se debatia tentando sair e suas calças caíram no chão, e Kagura gritando por Gin-chan para ele deter o “ladrão de pijamas”.

O garoto de óculos tentava entender aquela cena, mas não conseguia de jeito nenhum. Cada dia era uma bizarrice diferente.

― MAS O QUE É QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!

* * *

Shinpachi trazia, em uma bandeja, o café da manhã pronto. Assim que as coisas se acalmaram, conseguira fazer algo para os outros dois comerem. Deixou na mesinha de centro o que Kagura iria comer, para depois deixar sobre a escrivaninha o leite de morango e dois pedaços do bolo que havia comprado na loja de conveniência no trajeto.

Deteve-se em Gintoki, que precisara colocar um catálogo telefônico sobre sua cadeira para poder alcançar mais adequadamente a mesa e comer. Como seu pijama e suas roupas ficaram enormes, teve que vestir um conjunto vermelho de Kagura, a blusa vermelha de manga longa e as calças, e ainda assim a roupa ficara meio folgada nele.

Se não fossem tão grandes, preferiria as roupas sem graça do Quatro-Olhos, mas a verdade é que passara a ser o “chaveirinho” do grupo.

Dera muito trabalho para convencer os pirralhos de que ele não era um moleque que roubava pijamas, mas que era Sakata Gintoki, o líder do Trio Yorozuya, que por alguma razão acordara como uma criança. Quem o salvara de apanhar dos outros dois fora Sadaharu, que cheirara o pijama verde do albino e apontava para ele.

Enquanto comia com alguma calma o bolo e bebia seu leite de morango, sentia que os primeiros açúcares ingeridos do dia começavam a lhe ajudar a aclarar a mente. Na véspera, lembrava que tinha ido fazer um serviço com Shinpachi e Kagura para o velho Hiraga Gengai. Era para ajudá-lo a organizar um pouco a oficina, pois estava construindo algumas invenções que requeriam espaço e as peças e sucatas estavam tão fora de ordem que tomavam conta do local.

Os três carregavam pilhas e pilhas de sucata de um lado para outro do galpão. Não se lembrava de ter visto e carregado tanta tranqueira em que só o velho via alguma utilidade. Mas fazia aquele serviço, pois em troca ele faria revisões e alguns reparos em sua scooter sem cobrar nada por alguns meses. Era o que ele poderia lhe pagar, pois a grana estava curta para o inventor.

Gintoki topou, pois de graça ele toparia até injeção na testa. Assim, sobraria algum trocado para comprar alguns doces e, talvez, apostar no pachinko.

E agora se lembrava de como provavelmente voltara a ser criança...

Ao mudar mais uma pilha de sucata de um lado para o outro do galpão, essa pilha específica estava mais alta e obstruía sua visão. Pisou num grande parafuso e escorregou, caindo para a frente e derrubando tudo em cima de Gengai e a invenção que estava sendo consertada por ele. A máquina caiu no chão e começou a disparar raios laser por todos os lados até atingi-lo e, em seguida, ser desligada pelo inventor.

O raio laser que recebera não lhe fizera qualquer dano; assim, o restante da tarefa seguiu normalmente.

Então... Fora aquele raio que o atingira e o fizera voltar a ser um garoto! O processo deve ter levado horas!

Terminou de comer o primeiro pedaço de bolo e devorou rapidamente o segundo, para depois acabar com a caixinha de leite de morango. Bateu com as duas mãos na mesa:

― Pattsuan, Kagura, vamos à oficina do velhote!

― Fazer o quê, Gin-chan-chan?

― Que negócio é esse de “Gin-chan-chan”, Kagura...? – Gintoki indagou.

― Então, Gin-chan-kun?

O Yorozuya deu um facepalm:

― Eu só sou pequeno, não precisa ficar mudando o jeito de me chamar. Só “Gin-chan” já tá de bom tamanho.

O agora garoto albino saiu da escrivaninha e coçou o queixo pensativo:

― Se fui atingido por aquele laser e fiquei assim, será que minha roupa de ontem também ficou?

Cheio de esperança, correu até o cesto de roupa suja, onde encontrou a muda que usara na véspera. Levou até a sala a camisa e a calça pretas, o quimono branco, a faixa roxa e o cinto preto, e até a cueca samba-canção com estampa de morangos. Jogou as peças de roupa em cima da mesa de centro, conferindo uma por uma, sob os olhares de Shinpachi e Kagura.

Sorriu aliviado, pois não precisaria ir para a rua com as roupas da Yato. O tal laser havia afetado também suas roupas, mas...

― Vai ter que lavar essa roupa, Gin-san – o garoto de óculos tapava o nariz. – Tá suja e fedendo a suor.

― Tá fedendo a cecê de homem, Gin-chan – a ruiva imitava o gesto do Quatro-Olhos. – E o seu quimono tá tudo, menos branco.

Gintoki tinha que se conformar, já que Sadaharu também havia sentido o fedor de sua roupa e virado a cara. Realmente sua roupa precisava de um tratamento urgente de água e sabão, exalava um forte odor de suor pelo esforço físico de carregar aquelas tralhas de Gengai, bem como estavam muito sujas de poeira e fuligem.

Releria sua Jump enquanto esperava sua roupa ser lavada. As peças eram menores, secariam rápido. E não estava disposto a fazer cosplay de Kagura na rua... Já bastava ter ficado menor do que ela e Shinpachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Sugita Tomokazu: Seiyuu que dá voz a Gintoki no anime.  
> ² Asami Yaguchi: Seiyuu que dá voz a Gintoki (criança) no anime.


	2. Vista sua melhor roupa para ir a um bairro rico

Gintoki vestiu-se com suas próprias roupas agora limpas, que haviam diminuído de tamanho junto com ele. Definitivamente, era mil vezes melhor do que se vestir igual a Kagura, e ela, por conta das circunstâncias também passara a ser maior que ele. Aliás, qualquer um naquele lugar era maior que ele no momento. Estava tão acostumado a olhar para Shinpachi e Kagura de cima, que era estranho olhar para eles de baixo.

Seu físico de menino de aproximadamente dez anos de idade lhe parecia realmente desconfortável. Não parecia que já havia sido um garoto antes.

E não, esse incômodo não era apenas pelo seu tamanho agora diminuto e porte franzino.

E, já que tinha que sair para ir descobrir uma solução e voltar a ter seu corpo de vinte e poucos anos de idade, precisava de sua fiel bokutou. Encontrou-a encostada ao sofá, não a levara para a oficina de Gengai. Logo – obviamente – ela ainda estava do tamanho original.

Bom... Quando garoto, ele já empunhara katanas bem grandes para seu tamanho de criança. Não seria tão problemático manusear uma espada de madeira como a sua Toya-ko. Colocou a bokutou à cintura, mas ao caminhar para a porta principal, havia esquecido um detalhe.

A força do hábito fazia com que ele arrastasse a espada de madeira pelo assoalho. Obviamente, não havia como levá-la presa ao seu cinto, como estava acostumado. A bokutou era quase de seu tamanho agora.

O jeito era levar na mão mesmo.

Calçou as botas, também afetadas da mesma forma que as roupas. E, quando terminava de calçá-las, ouviu passos do lado de fora. Já sabia de quem eram aqueles passos àquela hora. Os passos de chinelos arrastando eram da velha Otose e os passos mais pesados eram da androide Tama.

“Ah, droga...!”, ecoava a voz do Gintoki adulto em seus pensamentos. “Péssima hora para virem cobrar o aluguel!”

Como sempre, estava sem dinheiro. E mesmo o Trio Yorozuya tendo trabalhado na véspera para Gengai, não haviam recebido dinheiro, mas o serviço de manutenção da scooter do albino pelo velho inventor durante determinado período sem cobrar nada. Sua carteira estava praticamente vazia. Se havia nela algum iene, era para garantir que não passariam fome.

Normalmente, sairia correndo carregando Shinpachi e Kagura nos braços, mas... O Yorozuya acabou se lembrando de que ele não tinha mais o tamanho de um adulto.

E agora? E agora?!

Por ser a proprietária, Otose tinha a chave reserva da porta corrediça principal e começava a abri-la. E tão logo Gintoki viu a porta terminar de se abrir, sentiu algo agarrando a gola da sua camisa preta e o carregando embora, ao mesmo tempo que viu uma confusão de enormes patas peludas, a velha se abaixando para não ser atingida e Tama disparando labaredas com sua vassoura.

Sadaharu corria de forma insana, segurando-o com os dentes pela gola da camisa preta como se carregasse um trapo velho qualquer, enquanto Kagura estava montada sobre o dorso do grande cão e Shinpachi lutava para segurar com firmeza os pelos da cauda felpuda. Essa corrida ensandecida durou uns dois minutos, mas com a velocidade com a qual correra, havia tomado uma boa distância e despistado facilmente Otose e Tama.

Quando o grande animal parou, largou Gintoki, que caiu de cara no chão e Shinpachi batia a poeira da roupa, arrastada implacavelmente enquanto agarrava a cauda dele para não cair e ficar para trás.

― Bom trabalho, Sadaharu! – Kagura afagava o grande cão, que deu um latido em resposta.

― Ótimo – Gintoki disse enquanto tomava a frente do grupo. – Vamos ver o velho e resolver isso logo, eu não quero viver sendo barrado em bares e no pachinko!

Shinpachi e Kagura, junto com Sadaharu, o acompanharam na caminhada rumo à oficina de Gengai. Adentraram a oficina e o encontraram fazendo a revisão da scooter prateada de Gintoki, que chamou:

― Ei, vovô!

― Hein? – ele olhou para trás, e encontrou Shinpachi e Kagura.

― Aqui embaixo!

Gengai desceu o olhar para o terceiro integrante do grupo e o examinou detidamente, para ter certeza de que reconhecia o garoto vestindo aquela peculiar indumentária:

― Ora, ora... Quer dizer que o Ginnoji tem um filho?

Gintoki deu um facepalm:

― Eu sou o Gintoki! Isto é o resultado daquele raio que tomei ontem!

O inventor examinou o garoto de cerca de um metro e trinta e cinco centímetros de altura, que segurava a bokutou quase do seu tamanho apoiada no ombro e o encarava com os olhos avermelhados e seu típico olhar de peixe morto. Enquanto Gengai o encarava com um olhar perscrutador, o Yorozuya enfiava o dedo mindinho no nariz para limpar o salão.

― É... – ele coçou o queixo barbado. – Parece que você foi atingido mesmo por aquele raio rejuvenescedor que eu estava consertando ontem, Ginnoji.

Uma veia estufou no rosto de Gintoki, que o puxou para baixo pela gola do macacão e, quase encostando seu nariz no dele, berrou:

― PARECE? SÓ PARECE?! OLHA PRO MEU TAMANHO, VELHOTE! ONTEM FUI DORMIR ADULTO E ACORDEI UM FEDELHO MENOR DO QUE OS PIRRALHOS QUE ESTÃO COMIGO! EU NÃO TENHO TAMANHO NEM PRA PILOTAR MINHA SCOOTER!

― Gengai-san – Shinpachi indagou. – Pra que servia aquele rejuvenescedor que você estava consertando?

― Ah, sim, aquele rejuvenescedor é de uma modelo muito badalada. Diz que esse invento de tecnologia Amanto é o que ela precisa para se manter mais tempo na mídia, essas coisas de gente famosa.

― Olha, tudo bem que ela quer se manter na mídia até fossilizar – Gintoki atalhou. – mas antes de entregar aquele troço para a tal modelo, eu preciso voltar ao normal! Não tô nem aí pra esse papo de vaidade, só quero viver em paz como um adulto e fazer coisas de adultos!

― Bom, infelizmente vocês chegaram um pouco tarde, porque o empresário dela veio buscar o rejuvenescedor já faz pouco mais de uma hora.

* * *

Montados em Sadaharu, Gintoki, Shinpachi e Kagura seguiam caminho para o endereço fornecido por Gengai. Takada Taeko era o nome da tal modelo. Podia ser muito badalada e tal, mas só para quem era ligado em moda e coisas do gênero, o que não era o caso do trio. Segundo o inventor, o nome do empresário era apenas Mistu. Apesar da aparência humanoide, o tal homem, um Amanto, possuía uma pele levemente esverdeada, usava um chapéu preto e vestia um terno branco com finas listras negras, como se fosse “risca-de-giz” negativo.

O cão gigante trotava tranquilamente, até chegarem a uma área de Edo que era absurdamente diferente dos demais bairros e distritos. O Trio Yorozuya desceu e contemplou a avenida principal daquele lugar. Tinha a modernidade do hipercentro de Edo, nas proximidades do Terminal, ao mesmo tempo que tinha o luxo e a opulência da arquitetura clássica japonesa de antes da invasão alienígena vinte anos atrás.

Aquele era um bairro bastante luxuoso, com um dos metros quadrados mais caros de Edo. Um lugar onde só vivia gente badalada, cheia da grana, no auge da fama ou com altos cargos no Bakufu. Os três se sentiam um bando de pés-rapados só de olhar para aquele lugar. Parecia que eles saíram de um mundo e foram para outro, de tão gritante que era a diferença.

Adentraram o referido bairro, bem asfaltado, arborizado, com grandes e luxuosas mansões que enchiam os olhos. Era um misto de modernidade com tradição, que conviviam de forma aparentemente harmônica. Porém, apesar da beleza, as largas avenidas tinham pouquíssimo movimento.

Não tinham a efervescência que as ruas de chão batido do Distrito Kabuki possuíam. E isso era muito estranho para os três.

Prosseguiram a caminhada, com Gintoki liderando. Ele estava com o papel que continha o endereço anotado e conferia cada fachada de mansão. Cada mansão ocupava entre meio quarteirão e um quarteirão inteiro, o que fazia com que a caminhada fosse ainda mais cansativa sob o sol.

A caminhada terminou em frente a uma grande propriedade com altas grades douradas. Gintoki tentou alcançar o botão do interfone, mas não conseguiu.

― Quem foi o idiota que projetou um interfone tão alto? – resmungou emburrado.

Shinpachi tocou o interfone, que após o toque emitiu um som de alguém atendendo:

_― Quem é?_

― Shimura Shinpachi. Estou procurando Mistu-san, ele está?

_― Não._

A conversa parou por aí, com o som do interfone sendo desligado. Logo em seguida, uma limusine preta se aproximou do portão, que se abriu automaticamente para liberar sua entrada. Pelo o que Gengai descrevera, aquele era o carro em que o tal Mistu fora a Kabuki.

Gintoki acabava de ter uma ideia para conseguir entrar na mansão, ter acesso ao tal rejuvenescedor e voltar ao seu tamanho normal. Os três se agacharam para conversar em um tom confidencial:

― Ei, Shinpachi, Kagura... Acabei de ter uma ideia!


	3. Uniformes esportivos despertam interesses estranhos

Shinpachi tocou o interfone mais uma vez, aguardando que o atendessem. Sendo atualmente o maior do trio e o “mais velho”, coube ao garoto de óculos fazer o papel do “líder” do trio. Não que Gintoki tenha curtido passar esse papel ao Quatro-Olhos, mas ele não tinha escolha. Ele era quem conseguiria seguir melhor o plano que os três bolaram em torno de sua ideia, sem falar nenhuma asneira ou fazer algo totalmente fora do que havia sido planejado.

E Kagura seria a menos indicada para liderar o trio. Já vira a pirralha assumir seu papel e fora bastante desastroso ela tentar imitá-lo. O par de óculos ambulante era a alternativa que lhe restava, pois ninguém daria atenção a alguém que aparentava ser um moleque de cerca de dez anos de idade. Um moleque sem graça de dezesseis anos de idade poderia ter algum sucesso, desde que com o estilo mais adequado.

Shinpachi, por seu turno, se perguntava se o plano imaginado por Gin-san teria chances de dar certo. Num primeiro momento, a ideia fazia até sentido, mas pensando melhor...

... Será que alguém engoliria o disfarce deles?

_― Quem é?_

Shinpachi tentou engrossar a voz:

― Ééééé... Eu gostaria de falar com o Mistu-san, soube que ele empresaria modelos-mirins com grande potencial...

_― Modelos-mirins?_

A pessoa no interfone mordera a isca! Pelo jeito parecia ser o próprio Mistu-san. Precisava de mais um pouco para conseguir pescar o peixe!

― Sim, sim! São modelos-mirins muito bonitos, extremamente fotogênicos e diferenciados!

_― Eu gostaria de vê-los!_

O contato no interfone foi encerrado e o portão se abriu automaticamente. Shinpachi, vestido com um terno e o cabelo repartido de lado, entrou seguido por Kagura e Gintoki, que mantiveram as mesmas roupas. Nenhum disfarce que arranjasse iria servir no Yorozuya, então teriam que dar um jeito de tentar ser fotogênicos ou qualquer outra coisa parecida.

Qualquer coisa, era só convencer que o “modelo-mirim” de cabelo prateado estava usando um uniforme esportivo zunborano. Quem resiste à fofura de uma criança vestindo uniforme escolar? E a ruiva já era uma garota fofa com roupa chinesa, desde que ela não abrisse a boca para falar bobagem ou agir como a ogra que era.

E ele, de cabelo repartido de lado, tentava se passar por um adulto que seria o responsável legal pelas “crianças” que com ele caminhavam pelo grande jardim da frente da mansão. A ideia “genial” fora de Gin-san, que lhe dissera que bastavam um terno e um cabelo repartido de lado para se passar por um adulto comum, visto que ele já possuía uma cara sem-graça e bastava mudar algumas coisinhas para os óculos dele parecerem de um homem. Bastava mexer no “suporte” para que os óculos de um adolescente parecessem óculos de adulto, ele lhe dissera.

Odiava as piadas com seus óculos... Como as odiava! Mas precisava deixar quieto, pois lembrava que fora uma dessas piadinhas infames que lhe salvara a vida certa vez.

“Mas, enfim... Bora seguir o plano e ter acesso ao tal do rejuvenescedor”, pensou enquanto dava de ombros.

O Amanto chamado Mistu os recebeu e Shinpachi apresentou a si mesmo e aos companheiros. O elegante empresário de modelos encarou Gintoki e Kagura, flagrando os dois cutucando os narizes de forma sincronizada, para desespero de Shinpachi.

“Vocês mesmos estão colocando o plano a perder!”, ele gritou em pensamento. “Têm que parecer modelos-mirins! Parem de cutucar o nariz!”

A Yato e o ex-samurai ignoraram sumariamente o seu olhar de reprovação, enquanto o alien perscrutava cada ângulo dos dois, parecendo não ter percebido ou se importado com aquele gesto.

“Parem de limpar o salão!”, o garoto de óculos novamente gritou em pensamento, pois estava tentando conter a vontade de dar uma voadora em ambos. Precisava se segurar, estava desempenhando o papel de um adulto sério. Tinha que continuar a encenação!

Enquanto isso, Mistu deixava de inspecionar a “fotogenia” de Kagura e claramente se focava mais em inspecionar todos os ângulos de Gintoki. Este se segurava para não reagir ao olhar invasivo do Amanto, que se mostrara especialmente interessado nos olhos de coloração rubra e nos cabelos prateados daquele garoto de aparência propositalmente desleixada que vestia um uniforme esportivo zunborano.

Gintoki queria muito, muito, se livrar daquele cara dando um golpe com a sua bokutou, mas tentava se controlar e suportar aquela inspeção. Tinha que seguir adiante com o seu plano para ter acesso ao rejuvenescedor e voltar a ser adulto, para fazer as coisas de adulto a que estava habituado.

Mas que aquele olhar o incomodava, era um fato bastante perceptível e quase palpável.

Shinpachi e Kagura começaram a também estranhar o comportamento de Mistu. Olhava para o Yorozuya com um interesse muito estranho. E, estranhamente, os dois se lembraram de um tipo bastante esquisito, Takechi Henpeita, do Kiheitai, que dirigia olhares bastante suspeitos para Kagura quando enfrentaram o grupo de Takasugi.

Por mais que negasse, aquele sujeito era um lolicon, que tinha uma certa tara por garotas entre a infância e a adolescência.

Os dois adolescentes da Yorozuya se encararam e pensaram ao mesmo tempo:

“SH... SHOTACON...!!”

― Eu me interessei em empresariar o garoto. – Mistu disse com um sorriso com um misto de satisfação e perversão nos lábios. – Irei buscar os documentos para assinarmos o contrato. Aguardem, por favor.

Ele se retirou sob os olhares alarmados de Shinpachi e Kagura e o olhar incomodado de Gintoki, que questionou de forma retórica:

― Shotacon, não é?

Os outros dois assentiram em concordância.

― Bem que desconfiei que ele não ligou muito pra Kagura, mas ficou me olhando o tempo todo... Cara, isso é nojento!

― Sabe, Gin-san... – Shinpachi disse pensativo. – Eu estava lembrando aqui que tinha um cara com esse nome que estava tentando ser o empresário da Otsuu-chan quando ela tentou alavancar também a carreira de modelo em paralelo com a de cantora. Por alguma razão, isso não deu certo.

― Então parece que não vai ser fácil chegar perto daquele rejuvenescedor... – o albino coçou o queixo pensativo. – Ou será que pode ser fácil?

O trio estranhou a demora do Amanto em retornar. Sentiam que isso poderia ser uma armadilha, o que se provou verdadeiro, pois as portas e janelas do saguão se fecharam e uma grande quantidade de fumaça tomou conta do local. Shinpachi foi o primeiro a cair sob o efeito do gás responsável por aquela fumaça. Gintoki tentou golpear uma janela com a bokutou, mas o esforço foi em vão, pois era uma janela que fora reforçada. Kagura tentou disparar contra a porta com a metralhadora embutida no guarda-chuva, mas pouco adiantou. Chegou a avançar contra ela para desferir um poderoso chute, mas o gás a deixou sonolenta e também a derrubou, ao mesmo tempo que o Yorozuya também desmaiava.

* * *

Nos belos e verdejantes jardins daquela mansão, um jardineiro trabalhava com afinco para podar os arbustos, esmerando-se para fazer uma topiaria caprichada. Em sua cintura, além das ferramentas necessárias, havia uma raquete de badminton. Estivera observando tudo o que ocorria de forma discreta por uma das janelas do saguão até que elas se fechassem repentinamente.

Escondeu-se atrás de um dos grandes arbustos e tirou do bolso do avental um walkie-talkie.

― Vice-Comandante – chamou. – Aconteceu de novo.

― Vamos ter que agir o quanto antes, Yamazaki. – seu interlocutor respondeu. – Continue seu trabalho, chamarei reforços... E não faça nenhuma trapalhada.

Yamazaki bateu continência e respondeu a Hijikata:

― Sim, Vice-Comandante!

Encerrado o contato, o espião do Shinsengumi anotou suas observações em uma caderneta. Já fazia cerca de uma semana que estava bancando o jardineiro naquela mansão, enquanto desempenhava sua função de observar a movimentação de seus habitantes e de seus funcionários.

Estava incumbido de investigar Mistu, suspeito de integrar uma rede de aliciamento e tráfico humano, especificamente de crianças e adolescentes. Relatara a Hijikata-san tudo o que observara no período, sobretudo seu _modus operandi_ , bastante conhecido por onde passasse em Edo.

As informações prévias que recebera de seu superior davam conta de que o Amanto empresariava uma jovem modelo chamada Takada Taeko, cuja beleza adolescente parecia misteriosamente eterna. Embora ela tivesse mais de vinte anos, continuava com um rostinho de adolescente, como se fosse mais jovem do que a badalada Terakado Tsuu, estrela máxima do atual cenário pop teen de Edo.

Na véspera, Yamazaki Sagaru dera um jeito de seguir a limusine de Mistu, que tomara a direção do Distrito Kabuki. Lá, deixara um estranho equipamento na oficina de Hiraga Gengai. Não conseguira descobrir o que era, pois havia sido atropelado por um cão gigante, que passara por cima dele e o deixara inconsciente por algumas horas.

Falando em cão gigante, lembrou-se de que tinha a impressão de que os últimos visitantes da mansão não lhe eram estranhos... Reconheceu o garoto de óculos e a garota de roupa chinesa, que acompanhavam um garoto de cerca de dez anos que lembrava muito o Chefe Yorozuya.

Ouviu as portas e as janelas se abrirem automaticamente e imediatamente pegou a raquete de badminton, agitando-a no ar. Um segurança, carregando duas pessoas – uma em cada braço – questionou intrigado:

― Ué, qual é a da raquete de badminton?

A espinha do espião gelou e ele deu a primeira desculpa que lhe brotou na mente enquanto continuava a agitar a raquete no ar:

― Pra espantar os pardais. Eles estão atacando as sementes das flores deste canteiro perto dos arbustos.

O segurança deu de ombros e seguiu até o portão. Yamazaki reconheceu os dois adolescentes inconscientes e agora tinha certeza de que eram aqueles dois que sempre andavam com o Chefe Yorozuya. Viu um carro preto parar em frente ao portão principal, que aparentemente os levaria embora para algum lugar desconhecido.

Isso era ruim. Muito ruim.

Pegou o walkie-talkie para chamar Hijikata, mas ouviu atrás de si uma katana ser desembainhada. Ao se virar, deu de cara com a reluzente lâmina de aço apontada para o seu nariz. Outro segurança tomou de suas mãos o radiocomunicador.

― Um espião, hein? Bem que eu desconfiei de você no momento em que o vi usando uma raquete de badminton pra inventar a desculpa de espantar pardais.

Yamazaki nada disse. Apenas engoliu seco enquanto via o segurança de terno preto jogar para o seu companheiro o walkie-talkie, que foi cortado ao meio pela espada de seu colega. Não era maluco de reagir, estava desarmado.

Os seguranças lhe colocaram um capuz na cabeça, enquanto amarravam seus pulsos. Daria tudo naquele momento para que os reforços chegassem e para que ouvisse um monte do Vice-Comandante após saber de seu deslize com a raquete de badminton.

Só lhe restava contar com a sorte de que chegassem a tempo.


	4. Moleques debochados são mais irritantes

“Hã? Onde estou?”, Gintoki se perguntava em pensamento, a voz adulta ecoando em sua mente enquanto acordava. “Tudo o que me lembro é aquele gás que me apagou...”

Ainda estava um pouco zonzo por conta do gás entorpecente que inalara no saguão da mansão onde estava aquele amanto esquisito que o encarara de jeito estranho, agindo como se fosse um shotacon. Lembrava-se de que aquele olhar lhe dera arrepios. E não era preciso muito para perceber que ainda estava preso no corpo de um moleque. Só de ver que a bokutou caída ao seu lado continuava quase do seu tamanho, era evidente que continuava pequeno.

Assim que passou aquela breve tontura, o albino se levantou e passou os olhos pelo ambiente em que estava. Parecia um porão mergulhado em uma semiescuridão. Percebeu que não estava sozinho, mas que havia mais alguns garotos que acordavam e um homem vestido de jardineiro, com um capuz preto que lhe ocultava o rosto.

Será que o sujeito, além de ter uma tara por meninos, tinha fetiche por jardineiros? E... O que era aquela raquete de badminton jogada ao lado daquele cara?

Aquela raquete só significava uma coisa.

Tirou o capuz, que lhe revelou o rosto do cara vestido de jardineiro. A raquete o denunciava, definitivamente...

― Ei, Shinpachi do Shinsengumi – Gintoki usou o pé para empurrar Yamazaki e tentar acordá-lo. – Acorda!

O espião do Shinsengumi acordou e deu de cara com um garoto albino que começava agora a cutucá-lo com uma bokutou como se cutucasse um animal morto. Quem era aquele garoto que parecia e se vestia como uma versão em miniatura do Chefe Yorozuya?

― Outro pra me encarar feito besta... – o ex-samurai resmungou enquanto cutucava o nariz com o dedo mindinho. – Eu realmente preciso encontrar aquele treco se quiser voltar ao normal...

― Espera aí! – Yamazaki arregalou os olhos. – VOCÊ é o Chefe Yorozuya?

― Quem você esperava? O seu superior viciado em maionese e nicotina?

Yamazaki veio a saber que o garoto de fato era Gintoki, e que estivera na véspera na oficina de Gengai, a qual ele tentara investigar. Havia recebido um disparo acidental do rejuvenescedor e hoje acordara como um garoto de idade entre dez e doze anos. E ele entrara com seus companheiros para tentar ter acesso ao objeto e voltar ao normal.

Por seu turno, o Yorozuya teve suas desconfianças confirmadas. O disfarce de Yamazaki era parte da “Operação Mistu-Quente”, que investigava a ligação entre Mistu e um grupo que agia fazendo tráfico interplanetário de pessoas, especialmente crianças e adolescentes – principalmente do sexo masculino. Estava certa a sua desconfiança de que havia algo por trás do trabalho do alien como empresário da tal modelo Takada Taeko.

E no momento era meio complicado conseguir executar algum plano, porque eles não estavam sozinhos. Naquele lugar que parecia um porão, havia com eles pelo menos mais dez crianças e adolescentes, predominantemente garotos. Havia no máximo umas três ou quatro garotas. E entre eles, obviamente, não estavam Shinpachi e Kagura.

Perguntava-se onde eles haviam ido parar.

* * *

O segurança carregava Shinpachi em um braço e Kagura no outro, dirigindo-se a um carro preto altamente suspeito. Resmungava para si mesmo o quanto estava entediante fazer aquele serviço de sempre se livrar de pessoas que poderiam causar problemas a seu chefe e à jovem Taeko. E aqueles seriam apenas mais dois para dar um sumiço.

Entretanto, ele não contava com Kagura mordendo seu braço e o obrigando a soltá-la e a Shinpachi. Nem houve tempo de reagir, porque nesse mesmo instante vinha um grande cão branco correndo a toda velocidade ao seu encontro, para em seguida dar-lhe uma cabeçada e o lançar para bem longe. Em seguida, a Yato conseguiu montar em Sadaharu, puxando Shinpachi para junto dela e saíram correndo até a esquina, onde viraram e entraram em uma mansão em obras, onde poderiam se esconder.

Os dois adolescentes e o inugami se esconderam em uma grande pilha de tijolos com altura suficiente para ocultar o animal. Espiaram a movimentação até se certificarem de que eventuais perseguidores haviam passado e não os encontrariam. Só após alguns minutos e a certeza de que estavam seguros é que conseguiram respirar aliviados.

Aquele lugar em obras havia sido o local em que o Trio Yorozuya se escondera para combinar o plano de se infiltrar na mansão e ter acesso ao rejuvenescedor para que Gintoki voltasse ao normal. Shinpachi encontrou a sacola onde estavam suas roupas e rapidamente tirou o terno e vestiu novamente o quimono branco e o hakama azul de costume; o cabelo se desarrumara todo e bastou uma ajeitada para voltar ao que era.

Os dois precisavam de um novo plano, agora para tirar Gintoki daquele lugar. Em circunstâncias normais nem precisariam se preocupar tanto, pois o conheciam muito bem e para aquele tipo de situação as possibilidades de ele dar conta sozinho de tudo eram bem grandes. Só que havia um “porém” nessa história toda. O albino basicamente se tornara uma criança e, mesmo mantendo a mente de um adulto – um adulto imaturo, verdade, mas ainda assim um adulto – seu corpo franzino não ajudaria muito na hora de lutar como gente grande.

Iriam precisar de um plano bem menos sutil desta vez, mas bom o bastante para livrar Gintoki de uma grande enrascada.

* * *

Yamazaki e Gintoki lideravam o grupo de crianças e adolescentes que estavam aprisionados no porão. O Yorozuya conseguiu convencer aqueles pirralhos a engolirem o medo e o choro se quisessem ficar livres e arquitetou um plano para que dessem certo tanto as pretensões dele quanto as pretensões dos ladrões de impostos. E, claro, libertar os garotos e garotas que estavam presos.

Afinal, entendia um pouco a situação deles e queria que aquele amanto shotacon se lascasse.

O espião do Shinsengumi trataria de levar os pirralhos para fora da mansão, visto que contava com os reforços que poderiam chegar a qualquer momento. Já o albino iria atrás do rejuvenescedor, pois odiava realmente estar naquela situação e queria voltar a ser adulto o quanto antes. Já tivera uma infância bastante difícil – se é que tivera realmente uma – e não queria ter outra. Não, obrigado.

Estava bem como era, considerando-se uma criança no corpo de um homem, e não o contrário.

Assim que se separou do grupo, ele seguiu por um corredor. Deduzia que o rejuvenescedor estaria em um quarto, mais precisamente no quarto da tal modelo que Mistu empresariava. E tinha a sensação de que nem todos aqueles moleques eram necessariamente moleques.

Seu fluxo de pensamentos foi interrompido quando ouviu protestos femininos vindos de um dos quartos.

― Já chega, Mistu-san! Eu não quero mais me submeter a isso!

― Mas é a sua beleza que atrai os novos candidatos!

― Eu já cansei disso! Não quero mais ser eternamente rejuvenescida, estou cansada de ver notícias de garotas tentando ficar iguais a mim, mesmo que seja impossível! Não quero continuar vivendo uma mentira, mantendo uma aparência de garota o tempo todo! Quero ser livre, ser adulta, fazer coisas de adulta como qualquer mulher da minha idade! Não quero ser o rosto de um plano tão vil como o seu!

― Você não tem escolha, Taeko-chan. – o amanto disse com uma voz calma, mas ameaçadora. – É a sua beleza juvenil que vende e nos financia. E somos nós que mantemos o seu nome no topo. Se jogar tudo isso para o alto, perderá tudo o que conquistou. A fama, a fortuna... Você viveu tantos anos com isso... Conseguirá viver sem a visibilidade que tem?

― Eu não sei, mas não quero mais esse rejuvenescedor. – Takada Taeko parecia resoluta. – Essa coisa tirou muito mais de mim do que minha decisão vai tirar.

― Lamento que as coisas cheguem a isto, Taeko-chan. – Gintoki ouviu o que parecia o clique de uma arma prestes a disparar. – Já faz um bom tempo que vem sendo rebelde e a minha paciência está se esgotando. Acha mesmo que vão aceitar que você envelheça? Não, minha querida... A moda não aceita gente velha! E você não irá envelhec-

O discurso de Mistu foi interrompido por um garoto albino com uniforme esportivo zunborano que deu um salto para atacar. Com uma bokutou quase de seu tamanho, ele derrubou o revólver no chão e fez com que o empresário quase choramingasse pela dor na mão devido à forte pancada.

― Você...?

― Ei, shotacon-pica-das-galáxias! – Gintoki encarou Mistu com seus olhos rubros. – Todo ser vivo nasce, cresce, se reproduz e morre... Ela quer crescer, então vai se tratar dessa sua obsessão por crianças, isso é doentio!

― Sabe o que faço com pirralhos malcriados como você? – Mistu sacou outro revólver. – Sim, eu tenho uma arma reserva e não tenho qualquer remorso em alvejar o mais belo dos meninos que já vi.

Gintoki olhou para trás, percebendo que estava entre uma jovem modelo que aparentava cerca de quinze anos, de pele levemente bronzeada, longos cabelos negros, lisos e sedosos, orbes negros e corpo esguio, e a alguns passos dela, o rejuvenescedor. Deu um sorriso troll e respondeu debochado:

― Olha, prefiro mil vezes receber esse elogio de uma mulher bem gostosa! Elas não ligam se eu sou malcriado, não. Mas vindo de você, esse elogio me faz ter vontade de vomitar! – ele fez um gesto de enfiar o dedo na garganta para realçar o que dizia.

Gintoki percebeu que Mistu continuava a apontar a arma para ele. Quantas vezes já estivera cara a cara com o perigo e a morte? Várias. Mas perto do que já vivenciara em seus vinte e poucos anos de vida, estar sob a mira de uma arma de um cara patético como aquele era fichinha. Sua experiência permitia perceber os vários pontos fracos do amanto como, por exemplo, o fato de ele aparentemente nunca ter matado ninguém na vida. Mas, por outro lado, uma pessoa inexperiente tendia a ser mais mortal justamente por não ser previsível devido à inexperiência.

E não, ele não estava nem um pouco afim de morrer como um moleque. Mas iria, sim, rir da cara do perigo. Sempre fazia isso e iria fazer de novo. Encarnou o típico moleque provocador, empunhando a bokutou com a mão direita e, com a esquerda, mostrou o dedo do meio ao amanto e seu famoso sorrisão debochado:

― O que tá esperando, seu zé-ruela? Tenta me matar!


	5. Não é só criança que faz criancice

Mistu se sentiu extremamente insultado pela provocação de Gintoki. Ele poderia ser um garoto bonitinho, mas era o mais malcriado que já vira em toda a sua vida. Como aquele pirralho de cabelo prateado ousava mostrar-lhe o dedo do meio e provocá-lo daquela maneira? E ele ouvira toda a conversa com Taeko, o que significava que o moleque sabia o que não devia.

Por isso estava disposto a matá-lo antes que falasse demais.

― Que foi? – o Yorozuya voltou a provocar. – Não sabe usar uma pistola? Ou a sua mira é tão ruim até pra fazer xixi?

Ele fez uma careta, mostrando a língua e gritando “lero-lero” para o amanto que logo efetuou os primeiros disparos. E ele era realmente tão ruim de mira que Gintoki não teve qualquer necessidade de tentar se esquivar. Até o albino ficou impressionado com a péssima pontaria.

― Cara... Seu banheiro deve feder muito a mijo...

― Eu geralmente não fico nervoso com garotos – Mistu estava visivelmente nervoso e as mãos que seguravam a arma estavam bem trêmulas. – Mas você me tira do sério com essa sua boca suja!

Gintoki segurava a bokutou apoiada no ombro direito e, com a mão esquerda, limpava o ouvido para depois assoprar a cera retirada do dedo mindinho.

― Ei, eu escovo os dentes todos os dias, tá? E com pasta de dentes sabor menta. Nem se eu beber feito um gambá fico de mau hálito. – sorriu escancaradamente debochado. – E nem usei todo o meu repertório de duplos-sentidos, palavrões e xingamentos cabeludos, porque a fanfic é de classificação +14!

Mistu disparou mais alguns tiros enquanto Gintoki, em frente à jovem Taeko, limpava o nariz com o dedo indicador da mão esquerda, para depois assoprar a caquinha. Realmente, o cara tinha uma pontaria horrível, de dar pena. Mas não tinha paciência para ver o sujeito ficar atirando até acabar a munição, então correu e saltou para acertar a cabeça do amanto com sua bokutou. Entretanto, não contava com o alien jogando a pistola fora para sacar uma katana e bloqueá-lo.

“Eita”, o albino pensou. “O cara tem pontaria ruim, mas parece bom na espada!”

Não bastasse a presença da espada, o Yorozuya ainda viu um grupo de seguranças chegando para interferir. Entretanto, uma explosão derrubou uma das paredes e, do buraco resultante, avistou o autor do disparo: Okita Sougo. No chão estava Hijikata Toushirou, se levantando após escapar de mais uma tentativa de assassinato por parte de seu subalterno e o xingando com seu repertório de impropérios.

Mas, antes que alguém tentasse fugir, chegava a cavalaria: montados em Sadaharu, Kagura e Shinpachi avançavam rapidamente, com o cão gigante fazendo um strike nos seguranças. Os que permaneceram em pé tiveram que dançar quando a garota Yato fez disparos com a metralhadora embutida em seu guarda-chuva roxo.

― Shinpachi, Kagura! – Gintoki começava a lutar com Mistu ao mesmo tempo em que protegia Taeko. – Tirem ela daqui!

― Eu vou te ajudar, Gin-san!

Shinpachi desceu do cão gigante enquanto Kagura montava a jovem Takada no animal para sair. O garoto de óculos encontrou uma katana jogada no chão e começou a enfrentar os seguranças, enquanto seu chefe mostrava que, mesmo com pouco tamanho, ainda tinha uma força considerável.

Entretanto, Mistu começava a ganhar terreno, se aproveitando de seu tamanho e envergadura para encurralar Gintoki. Shinpachi conseguiu se esquivar do ataque adversário e chegou perto de onde estava o rejuvenescedor. Chutou o objeto, que caiu no chão e deslizou para perto do Yorozuya. Ele o pegou e achou o botão de “Reverso” recém-instalado por Gengai, que havia justificado mais cedo: “ora, vai que alguém se cansa de parecer criança, não é?”. Acionou o aparelho, que disparou contra ele um raio que imediatamente o fez crescer e voltar ao que era até vinte e quatro horas atrás.

Obviamente, Mistu ficou boquiaberto ao ver que o “lindo menininho boca-suja”, na verdade, era um homem crescido que esteve sob o efeito do raio do rejuvenescedor. E o albino não escondeu sua expressão de alívio ao perceber que voltava à sua compleição física de sempre. Voltava a ver o Quatro-Olhos de cima, sentia cada calo em suas mãos e sua bokutou não parecia mais tão grande a ponto de ser quase do seu tamanho. Deu uma pigarreada e já gostou do som que fizera.

Olhava para Mistu cara a cara, não mais de baixo para cima. Com isso, apoiou a bokutou no ombro e abriu mais um largo sorriso debochado:

― Adivinha quem cresceu? – da garganta, saía sua voz grave de Sugita Tomokazu e em seguida seu sorriso se tornou sádico. – Agora podemos ter uma luta justa, não acha, Shotacon-san? Já que curte meninos, que tal lutar com o “meninão” aqui, hein?

O amanto demorou, mas processou aquela surpresa. O tal garoto era um marmanjo de vinte e tantos anos que havia acidentalmente virado criança. Não era à toa que estranhava que ele falasse e agisse como um adulto, pois de fato era um adulto. Mesmo assim, não iria aceitar tudo o que aconteceu!

Ele sabia tudo o que estava acontecendo e deveria ser silenciado!

Mistu atacou Gintoki com a katana, facilmente bloqueada pela bokutou do albino. Saiu do bloqueio e tentou atacar mais uma vez o ex-samurai, que novamente se defendeu. O Yorozuya contra-atacou, fazendo sua espada de madeira encontrar a lâmina adversária.

― Olha, pra um sujeito que não sabe atirar com uma pistola e deve deixar o banheiro todo mijado, você até que é bom com uma katana!

― E você cresceu, mas continua agindo como um moleque desbocado, sabia?! – Mistu respondeu à ironia de Gintoki enquanto segurava a katana com força para manter o bloqueio. – Estou decepcionado!

― Eu nem quero imaginar que tipo de fantasia nojenta você estava tendo comigo... – Gintoki forçava a bokutou para superar aquele bloqueio. – Tenho vontade de quebrar todos os ossos da sua cara! E tenho vontade de quebrar todos os ossos do seu corpo por você olhar de forma nojenta para aqueles pirralhos também!

O Yorozuya deu um giro rápido para a esquerda, atingindo as costas de Mistu com um potente chute e o jogando de cara no chão. Enquanto o amanto se levantava para continuar a luta, Gintoki disse:

― Eu normalmente não dou muita bola para aqueles ladrões de impostos e suas missões, mas caras pedófilos como você merecem apodrecer atrás das grades. São caras como você que roubam a infância de muita gente, e EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ CONTINUAR COM ISSO, DESGRAÇADO!

O albino, ao gritar isso, golpeou com grande força sua bokutou contra a katana de Mistu, que se quebrou como vidro e atingiu o rosto do amanto de forma devastadora, o arremessando para perto dos pés de Hijikata e Okita. Em seguida, ele saiu caminhando tranquilamente com o rejuvenescedor na mão, seguido por Shinpachi, e o jogou para Yamazaki:

― Jimmy, pode ser que no meio desses moleques tenha alguém da minha idade. Usa esse troço pra descobrir.

Seus olhos recaíram sobre a jovem modelo Takada Taeko.

― Ah, e usa na garota também quando for tomar o depoimento. Ela quer crescer.

* * *

Naquele mesmo dia, mais tarde, o Trio Yorozuya decidiu ir à loja de dangos, onde Gintoki pediu por alguns para degustarem sentados em um banco, observando o movimento da rua em Kabuki. Observar aquela movimentação da rua de chão batido fazia os três se lembrarem de como era estranho quando haviam ido para aquele bairro rico, cujas avenidas largas e asfaltadas eram vazias e sem graça, apesar da bizarra aventura na qual se envolveram.

O trio percebeu que já tinha companhia. No banco, se sentara uma mulher vestindo um quimono azul-claro, com estampa de flores cor-de-rosa. Gintoki logo a reconheceu e sorriu, gesto imitado por Shinpachi e Kagura.

― Para algumas pessoas, o tempo faz muito bem, não é? – ele disse.

A jovem de pele levemente bronzeada, cabelos negros longos, lisos e sedosos e olhos igualmente pretos, aparentando por volta de vinte e cinco anos, sorriu. Sorriu de um modo que parecia transbordar de alívio e felicidade.

― Né? – Kagura fez coro com o Yorozuya. – Você cresceu e ficou muito bonita!

― Vai seguir a carreira de modelo, Takada-san? – Shinpachi indagou.

― Ainda estou pensando no que farei daqui em diante. – Taeko respondeu. – Se quiserem uma modelo adulta, talvez eu continue. Se não, eu procuro alguma outra coisa. Quem sabe não posso ser uma hostess? Mas enfim... Neste primeiro momento eu só quero agradecer a vocês.

Ela se levantou e fez uma mesura.

― Muito obrigada. Muito obrigada mesmo por me libertarem daquela gente. Nunca vou esquecer o que fizeram por mim e por outros na mesma situação que eu.

Taeko se despediu e se foi, enquanto o dono da loja de dangos aparecia para receber o pagamento pelos doces consumidos pelo Trio Yorozuya. Entretanto, Gintoki já saía correndo a toda velocidade enquanto carregava Shinpachi e Kagura nos braços e era seguido por Sadaharu.

E ao pobre homem, só restava suspirar e lamentar mais um calote daquele cara enrolado e imaturo.

**_Fim!_ **


End file.
